1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a photographic cropping mask, and more particularly to such a mask having a plurality of scored, removable sections to provide, selectively, a plurality of openings having a common center which may be detached and further providing for indexing means on the mask. Optionally, an adhesive area and/or crop marks may also be provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is quite common to forward transparent photographic film having images thereon, and particularly color photographic negatives, to processing and printing laboratories for the production of prints. Generally, the original exposure is not composed in an entirely satisfactory manner. Thus it is necessary to crop, or mask, around the desired portion of the transparent film in order that a properly composed print may be produced. Also, it is generally desired that the cropping be of a size commensurate with certain accepted dimensions.
In many instances, the cropping was accomplished by printers or operators at the laboratory. This of course was remote from the outlet at which the negative was originally deposited, required a substantial degree of skill on the part of the operator, and prevented the photographer or other individual desiring the prints from directly partaking in the cropping operation. On the other hand, most outlets dealing with the public are unable to reasonably and economically provide cropping masks for all the various combinations and permutations involved.
A number of cropping arrangements are known and have been suggested by the prior art. One classical approach is the use of substantially "L" shaped openings which are movable on a common diagonal to provide a varying shaped opening. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,246,920; 3,203,334; and 3,709,591 are examples of such masking devices. These devices permit cropping of a print corresponding to the film of concern. The opening is adjusted to a desired size the opening properly oriented on the print, and the appropriate area of the print physically marked. The marked print is then forwarded to the processing laboratory with the film. Finally, the operator attempts to duplicate the cropped area on the marked print when making a print. Clearly such masking devices are too involved to economically be attached to a negative at a service outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,961 describes an arrangement in which the results of the devices having "L" shaped movable openings are accomplished on a card structure. In this instance, a central opening is provided. A plurality of scored, removable "L" sections are provided which may be selectively detached to enlarge the opening. However, this approach provides selectable openings having differing centers as result of the arrangement of the detachable portions only on one side of the original opening. In essence, two sides of the original opening are maintained but elongated while the other two sides are replaced. As will be appreciated with the benefit of hindsight in view of the disclosure of the instant invention, the provision of selectable openings with varying centers is entirely inappropriate for cropping devices including an indexing feature. Thus, it appears clear that the masking structure of U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,961 in effect duplicates the function of the above-discussed teachings of the movable "L" shaped arrangements.
Various other masking arrangement are also known. In many, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,071, a single aperture is scored for removal but initially provided to aid in aligning the mask with the work. Other arrangements, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,187,381 and 2,381,831, are also known to the art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved photographic masking structure in which selectable, enlargable openings may be formed by detaching along pre-scored sections and in which the resulting openings maintain a constant orientation relative to indexing means on the masking structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new improved photographic masking structure suitable for use by the photographer to orient and crop transparent film prior to forwarding of the film to a processing and printing lab.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved photographic masking structure which is compatable with and usable by a processing lab without involving cropping judgement and other such skills by the printers.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved photographic masking structure which requires but one or two such structures to provide for the majority of the standard masking openings.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved photographic masking structure which permits both initial orientation and masking decisions by the photographer and attachment of the transparent film to the masking structure for forwarding to a processing and printing lab.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.